


Short

by OptimisticEgbert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, annie is a complete sap, who has that many disney movies anyways?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticEgbert/pseuds/OptimisticEgbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is in complete denial. Mikasa is an ass about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short

Annie was in complete denial over being short.

Mikasa noticed this early into their relationship, sometime around when it got normal to go shopping together. Poor Annie hadn't been able to reach her favorite box of teeth rotting sweets which had been unfortunately placed on the highest shelf.

Being the good girlfriend that she is, Mikasa, with her infinite height over Annie, grabbed the box for her.

"I could've gotten it." Annie shoved her hands in her white pullover and huffily turned around.

That definitely hadn't been the thankful response Mikasa was expecting.

"No, you couldn't have." A smirk was appearing on the taller girl's face underneath her scarf. She could have said more teasing words about Annie's height but decided to save it for a rainy day.

* * *

 

"What do you want to watch?" Annie asked, standing by her large collection of dvds that she had stockpiled for a day exactly like this.

It had been raining since midnight of last night and Mikasa didn't want to drive back to the house she shared with Armin and Eren. Both boys were gone on an overnight school trip as well and Mikasa couldn't handle loneliness like Annie could.

"Do you have any Disney movies?" Mikasa was laid back on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. She had been dating Annie for years know and knew she had pretty much every Disney movie known to man. And all of them made her cry.

Annie looked up to the top of her family's dvd shelf. She had bought most of them to watch by herself as her parents are never home to spend time with her anyways, much less an hour to watch a 'silly kids movie'. She stretched as far as she could reach, going so far as to lean on the tips of her toes.

She could practically feel her girlfriend's smirk burning into her back.

"Do you need help?" Mikasa asking that was just a formality as she laid her cup on the table and was already on her feet, behind Annie by the time the short girl could say 'no'.

She made a show of how simple it was to complete a task such as this. The complete ease with which she was able to grab 'The Lion King' from the top of the highest shelf made Annie sick to her stomach.

"I could have done it."

Mikasa smirked, quickly popping the movie in the blu-ray player, "You should really stop lying to yourself."

Annie grumpily plopped down on the couch, shifting slightly when her totally inconsiderate and not caring at all girlfriend sat next to her, "Lying about what?"

"About how short you actually are." The raven haired lady reached her slender arms across the table to grab the recently made bowl of popcorn.

"Excuse you?"

"Annie you are literally five feet tall, I think it's time you've acknowledged it."

The rain outside drummed harder on the windows, "I'm not short. I'm taller than Christa."

Mikasa almost snorted, "Everyone's taller than Christa."

Annie could feel her usually calm disposition melt into annoyance, "So what? I can take just about anyone down even if I were short, which I'm not."

The smirk on the other girl's face was inevitable and it made the small Russian woman simmer in anger, "I wasn't questioning that, dear."

Pet names were the one of the only things that could get a spark out of Annie, that and height jokes.

"You are pushing all of my buttons in a collective order and you should stop." There it was, that dangerous glint in Annie's eyes that never scared Mikasa that way it scared other people. It was intimidating, sure, but it was also exciting and fun.

"I think I'll call you 'shorty' from now on. Like in those MTV reality shows that you hate."

"I loathe them actually," Annie corrected her before grabbing her scarf, "As a warning, if you ever call me that again, you can expect yourself to be one girlfriend short and beaten to the ground."

MIkasa cleared her throat in understanding, it was an unspoken rule that once Annie was to the point of threatening their relationship she stopped the teasing. Despite all the death glares and sparing rounds that occur when they can't decide what to get for lunch, they would be at a loss without each other. 

Annie understood more than Mikasa how lonely it would be if they broke up. Although she lived most of her life alone, it wasn't a thing one could just easily go back to.

They kept that position, looking into each other's eyes, Mikasa not realizing that the short girl was leaning closer by the second. So close she could almost feel her breath on her face.

Then the booming title screen music for 'The Lion King' filled the room, startling both of them so much they separated instantly, dashing to the different sides of the couch.

"Jesus Christ..." Annie muttered, turning the volume down on the t.v. Why had she left it all the way up in the first place?

Meanwhile, Mikasa was giggling into her knit scarf, the sound was very different to the rain pattering the windows and the once booming t.v. It was light and airy and had a mythical feel to it, like if Annie didn't commit it to memory it would fade away immediately.

"What?" She had a legitimate reason to question the giggling, as Mikasa never giggled around her. When she did laugh, which was quite often when they were alone, it was either a chuckle or a loud booming sound that was akin to a drunk chortling away at his own bad jokes.

"You're just...so fucking...short..." Mikasa thought she was so funny and could barely breathe between words, "You had to...stretch just to reach me...!"

At this point Annie was seriously worried about the mental and physical health of her girlfriend.

Instead of prodding her teasing further she turned around to the t.v and started the damn moive already.

"Aw, come on...Annie, I didn't mean any harm." It seemed Mikasa had finally recovered and was inching closer next to Annie on the sofa.

Annie was still silent. Milking Mikasa's guilt for as long as it would go.

Then her girlfriend straight up gave her a kiss on the forehead. And, as anyone who had been in a romantic relationship with Annie for more than week knew, forehead kisses were her weakness. Well really anything that was overly cutesy and romantic was her weakness but forehead kisses especially.

A blush spread across her face to the tips of her ears, "You're an ass."

"Yeah, I know."

They spent the rest of the night cuddled on Annie's large couch, watching Disney movies together.

(Annie refused to admit she teared up when Mufasa died, just like every other time they watched that moive)

**Author's Note:**

> I just have this image of Mikasa coming behind Annie out of nowhere just to whisper short jokes in her ear


End file.
